


Bad Moon Rising

by marts_txt



Category: daydreaming - Fandom
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marts_txt/pseuds/marts_txt
Summary: Tre amici si ritrovano improvvisamente dentro una pandemia globale. Come riusciranno ad andare avanti mentre il mondo sembra cadergli a pezzi?
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologo

Meg era appoggiata al banco con le braccia incrociate e la testa rivolta verso la finestra. Le vetrate erano estremamente alte e, per essere una comune giornata di febbraio, faceva molto caldo. Si era pentita di aver messo quel maglione e non la sua felpa preferita con una delle sue magliette colorate.  
Per un attimo stava per chiudere gli occhi dalla stanchezza, ma la professoressa la chiamò.  
"Signorina Pisano. Non dormirebbe mai in classe, vero?"  
Alcuni suoi compagni ridacchiarono, senza dire niente.  
"Non oserei mai"  
"E presumo che da brava studentessa, lei abbia ascoltato tutto il discorso delle sue compagne, giusto?"  
"Certo prof"  
"Allora può essere così gentile da dirci dove ci siamo fermati?"  
Meg guardò la prof, poi le sue compagne di classe per poi rivolgere nuovamente il suo sguardo verso l'insegnante.  
"Stavamo dicendo che l'universo non può restringersi perché altrimenti la teoria di Hubble sarebbe non più valida"  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e poi la prof parlò.  
"È impressionante come lei se la cavi tutte le volte. Prego ricominciate" e il dibattito ricominciò.  
Meg aveva un talento naturale nell'uscire dai guai. Il suo pregio più grande era che aveva occhio e la capacità di inventarsi una scusa plausibile. Il videoproiettore alle spalle delle ragazze mostrava in diretta il punto che si stava trattando. Gli era bastata un'occhiata veloce per capire dov'erano arrivati; oltre al fatto che una delle ragazze ad esporre era la sua migliore amica, con cui aveva ripetuto tutto il pomeriggio.  
Ci furono ancora dieci minuti di esposizione e poi la campanella dell'ultima ora suonò.  
"Bene ragazzi. La prossima settimana ci sarà il prossimo dibattito. Siate preparati"  
Meg uscì velocemente dalla classe e aspettò l'arrivo della sua migliore amica.  
"Allora? Come sono andata?" Chiese Benny.  
"Sei andata benissimo, tu vai sempre bene. Sei una delle più brave della classe"  
"Guarda che sei molto brava anche tu"  
Meg stava per rispondere quando arrivò qualcuno.  
"Hey ragazze" disse Charlie.  
"Eccolo l'ultimo membro del nostro gruppo! Com'è andata sociologia?"  
"Bene, se non ci fossero certe persone"  
Qualcuno tirò una sberla a Charlie e davanti al gruppo sbucarono quattro ragazzi.  
"Oh guarda Charlie Brown. Dove hai lasciato ls copertina? A casetta?"  
"E il cagnolino? Oh aspetta non dirmi che è una di loro due" e scoppiarono a ridere.  
Meg stava per corrergli dietro ma Charlie la bloccò. Mentre se ne andavano, Benny gli fece il dito medio, e scendendo dalle scale uscirono da scuola.

"Di chi è stata l'idea di venire in bici stamattina?" Chiese Meg.  
"Cosa ti lamenti, non devi neanche pedalare" rispose Charlie. Infatti la bici di Meg era rotta e doveva cambiarla, e per quel giorno, si era fatta portare da Charlie.  
"Vorrei che la mia bici rimanesse rotta per sempre"  
"Io mi chiedo perchè non ti sei fatta portare da Benny"  
"Perchè lei ci porta i libri, invece tu non fai niente"  
Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e continuò a pedalare.  
"A proposito. Sei pronto per il tuo diciottesimo compleanno?"  
"Sto morendo dalla gioia" disse lui sarcasticamente.  
"Dai ci divertiremo. Non è vero, signorina?" Disse Meg guardando indietro, rivolta a Benny.  
"Si ovvio. Ci divertiremo da matti"  
"Uhm. Come mai parla poco oggi, sua Maestà? Di solito ha sempre un sacco da blaterare"  
"Mi stavo solo godendo il giro in bici. Tutto qui"  
"O mio dio, questa è andata fuori di testa"

"Okay ragazze, ci sentiamo dopo" disse Charlie, che era arrivato a casa sua.  
Loro lo salutarono e ripartirono per la strada di casa.  
"Senti hai pronto il regalo per Charlie Brown?"  
"Non dovresti chiamarlo cosi"  
"Siamo le sue migliori amiche. Noi possiamo scherzarci su"  
"Lo sai anche tu che quei ragazzi lo prendono in giro. Costantemente. Quindi dovremmo semplicemente evitare di chiamarlo così"  
"Si okay ma non possiamo evitare il problema. Non possiamo trattarlo come se non venisse bullizzato"  
"E cosa vorresti fare? Parlare con suo padre? Oppure picchiare quei coglioni?"  
"La seconda mi piace moltissimo"  
"Ma lo sai anche tu che non cambierebbe niente"  
"Okay okay ho capito. Non lo chiamerò più così. Comunque, non hai ancora risposto alla domanda"  
"Si, ho già preso il suo regalo. È arrivato ieri pomeriggio"  
"È intatto vero?"  
"Si c'è tutto, non preoccuparti. Siamo arrivati" e Meg prese il suo zaino e scese. Si salutarono con la mano e Benny partì verso casa.  
Il caso voleva che erano tutti vicini di casa quindi Benedetta non ci mise molto per raggiungere casa.  
"Sono a casa!" Disse lei togliendosi le scarpe.  
"Ciao tesoro" disse suo padre dalla cucina.  
Lei percorse il breve corridoio ed entrò in cucina.  
"Faccio degli hamburger per pranzo. Ti va?"  
"Certo che mi va" e prese le varie salse dal frigo.  
"Com'è andata l'esposizione?"  
"È andata bene. Meg dice che sono stata bravissima "  
"Se lo dice lei, allora hai fatto un buon lavoro. Sono molto fiero di te. I voti dalla terza contano moltissimo e se vuoi entrare all'università di medicina, una media alta ti aiuterà"  
"Si certo"  
"Prendi il pane nella credenza. Andrà benissimo per questi"  
Appena furono pronti, entrambi misero a mangiare.  
"E con il lavoro? Com'è andata oggi?"  
"Bene. Ci sono stati alcuni casini con alcuni fornitori ma è andato tutto liscio. Adesso devo tornare in ufficio, ma ci vediamo domani mattina visto che sei a casa. La mamma non viene a casa, stasera mangiamo fuori" disse mentre prendeva la giacca e il cappotto.  
"A presto"  
"Si a domani"  
Appena uscì dalla porta, lei si mise le mani sugli occhi e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, sostendendo al testa.  
"Non ho mai detto di voler fare il medico e non voglio farlo"  
Una cosa così facile da dire ad alta voce quanto i tuoi genitori non sono in casa. Benny una volta aveva provato a dirlo, ma il solo pensiero di vedere i suoi genitori tristi o ancora peggio, delusi, la faceva stare male.  
Guardò il piatto in cui inizialmente erano appoggiati gli hamburger e pensò di buttarlo per terra e romperlo in mille pezzi, solo per sfogarsi, ma poi ritornò in sé e sparecchio la tavola.


	2. uno

Charlie stava sistemando le ultime cose per la festa. Per il suo diciottesimo non aveva organizzato niente di grandioso, preferiva fare una festa con i suoi veri amici e le uniche persone che poteva definire tali stavano per arrivare. Il campanello suonò e lui corse alla porta.  
"Papà...è già la seconda volta in meno di venti minuti".  
"Scusa Charlie ma l'interruttore della luce e il campanello sono uguali e mi confondo".  
"E poi sono io quello che non ci vede".  
"Ma non metti più gli occhiali? È la prima volta dopo tanto che te li rivedo adosso".  
"A scuola metto le lenti. Sono più comode".  
(Dopo che ho rotto quattro paia in due settimane, non ci teneva più a metterli a scuola).  
"Ma non è che si sono dimenticate?" disse lui guardando l’orologio.  
"Ti hanno fatto gli auguri stamattina?"  
"Sì".  
"E allora non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi. Non farti prendere dall'ansia".  
Charlie si mise sul divano ad aspettare. Il suo tallone si muoveva su e giù senza fermarsi e senza toccare terra come se stesse seguendo il ritmo di una canzone.  
Ma sì, è tutto normale. Sono in ritardo di mezz’ora. Più in ritardo del solito.  
E quasi il padre gli avesse letto nel pensiero, lui disse: "Lo sai come sono fatte le ragazze. Amano farsi aspettare".  
Dopo due minuti, il campanello suonò per l'ultima volta, e davanti alla porta trovò Meg che teneva una piccola scatola rettangolare e Benny che nascondeva qualcosa dietro di lei.  
"AUGURI DI BUON COMPLEANNO!" dissero in coro.  
"Grazie mille" disse lui sorridente.  
“Scusa per il ritardo. Stavamo aggiustando la bici di Meg e ci abbiamo messo più tempo del previsto”.  
“Nessun problema”.  
"Allora? Ci fai entrare o restiamo qui a festaggiare?" Chiese Meg.  
"Mi casa es tu casa" disse lui facendole passare.  
"Chiudi gli occhi e non sbirciare. Abbiamo una sorpresa" disse Benny. Quando aprì gli occhi, rimase meravigliato. C'era una torta tutta blu scuro decorata con le costellazioni sui lati con il numero diciotto sopra e vicino a essa c’era un'enorme scatola. Loro accesero le candeline e gli cantarono la canzoncina di buon compleanno.  
“Ma è legale cantare questa canzone al diciottesimo di qualcuno?”  
“Tranquillo Charlie, te la canteremo anche quando avrai 75 anni”.  
“Esatto, te la canteremo anche quando sarai in casa di riposo con la sedia a rotelle e il catetere”.  
“Molto spiritose” e lui spense le candeline.  
“No aspettate che vi faccio una foto” disse il padre di Charlie che aveva appena finito di prepararsi.  
“Pensavo non fossi di pattuglia stanotte”.  
“Un mio collega sta male. Tosse, mal di gola, di tutto! Lo sostituisco solo per stasera. Prima che vada però devo farvi una foto” e prese le sua vecchia polaroid.  
“Da quanti anni ha quella macchina fotografica?” Chiese Benny.  
“Da vent’anni. Poco prima che nascesse Charlie. Dai mettetevi in posa”.  
Meg riaccese le candeline e si mise vicino agli altri.  
Pochi secondi dopo la foto venne fuori dalla polaroid.  
“Questa tienila per ricordo, non serve metterla nell’album”.  
“Album?” Chiesero entrambe,  
“Io ora devo andare ma fagli vedere le foto. Divertitevi” disse uscendo di corsa.  
“Se promettete di non ridere ve lo faccio vedere”.  
“Tanto ridiamo sempre di-” e Benny diede una gomitata a Meg.  
“Te lo promettiamo”.

“Come mai ci sono solo polaroid?”.  
“Perchè mio padre crede che questo tipo di foto abbiano un’anima. Sono uniche, non come quelle digitali”.  
“In effetti ha ragione” rispose Meg sfogliando le pagine.  
“Okay ora basta aspettare. Dai apri il regalo” e Benny chiuse l’album di foto.  
Charlie prese il suo regalo e lo mise sul tavolo della cucina.  
Lui lo scartò e appena vide di cosa si trattava, un sorriso si formò sul suo volto.  
“Non ci posso credere! Lo desideravo da una vita! Ma come avete fatto a comprarlo? È costosissimo” disse Charlie aprendo la scatola del suo telescopio.  
“Tuo padre ci ha dato una mano. Abbiamo anche chiesto in giro per la scuola e alcuni tuoi amici e compagni di classe ci hanno aiutato con le spese”.  
“Io davvero non so che dire” e le abbracciò “Grazie”.  
“Questo e altro per te” rispose Benny.  
“Infondo questa è la tua giornata. Te lo meriti” rispose Meg.  
“Che dite se andiamo nel nostro ritrovo e lo proviamo?” e prima che Charlie dicesse altro, furono tutti fuori di casa.  
Decisero di andare a piedi per non rischiare di romperlo o farlo cadere durante il tragitto. Charlie camminava veloce per arrivare più in fretta, mentre le ragazze lo seguivano senza fretta.

| "Puoi camminare più piano? Cos’è questa cosa così urgente che devi mostrarci?” Chiese Meg continuando a camminare.  
“Forza Megara, zitta e cammina” Disse Charlie dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“MA COME TI PERMETTI-” e Charlie ridendo come un matto, cerco di evitare che Meg lo colpisse.  
“Okay ci siamo” Disse Benedetta fermandosi davanti ad un portone mezzo arrugginito e con il muschio sopra.  
“Volevi mostrarci… le fine del parcheggio vicino casa tua?” disse lui.  
“Se solo guardassi oltre il tuo naso”.  
“Da su cervellone, sta parlando del cancello”.  
“Si questo era abbastanza ovvio ma-”.  
“Volete sapere cosa c’è dietro il cancello o preferite stuzzicarvi per tutto il giorno?” Chiese guardandoli.  
“Ma che domanda è? Un’avventura non si rifiuta mai" Rispose Meg avvicinandosi a esso. |

"Charlie aspetta che ti apro" disse vedendolo davanti alla porta di ingresso del loro ritrovo, mantre pensava ad un modo per raggiungere la chiave senza dover appoggiare il telescopio per terra. Lei seguita a ruota da Meg, raccolse la chiave nascosta dentro una vecchia scatolina verde a ci avevano incollato delle foglie e rametti finti sul coperchio in modo che non venisse trovata da degli sconosciuti. Appena la prese, Benny inserì la chiave nella serratura e aprì la porta.


	3. due

| "Cosa devi farci vedere Benny?" Chiese Meg chiudendo il cancello.  
"Aspetta e vedrai"  
"Ma la curiosità mi uccide!"  
"Sei sempre così melodrammatica" disse Charlie.  
"Potrei vivere nel guscio di una noce-”  
"E sentirmi re dello spazio infinito" disse lui concludendo la citazione di Meg.  
"Io lo dicevo che dovevamo fare il corso di teatro. Sarebbe stato divertentissimo"  
"L'anno scorso avevo provato a entrare nel club, ma le audizioni erano qualcosa d'indecente".  
Charlie raccolse un rametto che aveva intravisto mentre camminava, nel breve tratto che li separava tra il cancello e la loro meta misteriosa, e lo agitò come un'arma.  
"Potevo essere il cavaliere che avrebbe conquistato i cuori di tutta Camelot!"  
"Quel rametto sembra più una bacchetta che una spada" disse Meg.  
"Mi va bene anche una bacchetta. In fondo, Harry Potter è un eroe"  
"Okay ragazzi. Siamo arrivati".  
Meg e Charlie si misero al fianco di Benny, che poco prima era di qualche passo avanti a loro, e fissarono l'edificio abbandonato davanti ai loro occhi. Nonostante fosse un luogo abbandonato, entrambi lo consideravano davvero magnifico dall'esterno. L'edera rampicante cresciuta sulle pareti dava un tocco di vita a quel luogo abbandonato da tutti.  
"Sei sicura che riusciremo a entrare?" Chiese Charlie.  
"Certo. Ho le chiavi"  
"Come fai ad averle?"  
"Le ho prese in prestito..."  
"Le hai rubate?!" Chiese Meg con un tono di sorpresa. "Da te non me lo aspettavo".  
"È una storia lunga. Ve la racconterò un giorno" disse lei girando la chiave e aprendo la porta.  
Tutti e tre subito si infilarono dentro l'edificio. Meg e Charlie rimasero a bocca aperta.Davanti a loro c'era un enorme atrio con al centro una grande fontana, con dentro dell'acqua verdastra; e al centro di essa, c'era una statua di un angelo. Entrambi si chiesero come fosse possibile che ci fosse dell'acqua, poi guardarono in alto e videro una piccola cupola di vetro con alcuni vetri rotti.  
"Che cos'è questo posto? Una specie di serra?" Chiese Meg.  
"Chiamarla serra sarebbe alquanto riduttivo. È un palazzo costruito agli inizi del 1800. Inizialmente doveva essere una villa per un ricco barone del tempo, ma poi il palazzo fu donato alla comunità e diventò un centro di ritrovo per gli studiosi di botanica e di astrologia. Infatti" disse Benny indicando l'unico corridoio che era bloccato da un cancello. "Da quella parte si trova l'osservatorio".  
"Ma allora perché è abbandonato? Ma la domanda più importante è… Come sai tutte queste cose?" Chiese Meg ancora incredula.  
"Ho cercato un po' su Internet e un po' in biblioteca"  
"Esistono ancora le biblioteche-"  
"Comunque durante la seconda guerra mondiale venne ritenuto un luogo troppo pericoloso e tutti si dimenticarono della sua esistenza"  
"Peccato perché è un posto così bello" disse lei guardandosi in giro.  
"Venite, vi porto nella biblioteca. Vi avviso, è piena di ragnatele”Benny prese il corridoio di destra e i suoi amici la seguirono.  
Il corridoio era composto da delle enormi vetrate ai lati e il soffitto, anch’esso di vetro, era sorretto da alcune colonne che terminavano con delle arcate. I ragazzi attraversano il corridoio per poi arrivare davanti a una botola. Benny la aprì e iniziarono a scendere uno alla volta dalla scala a pioli. Lei accese la torcia del telefono per fare luce. Era una stanza non troppo grande con tre librerie (che ricoprivano quasi tutte le pareti), un tavolo e delle sedie sparse per la stanza. Sugli scaffali c'erano diversi volumi impolverati. Charlie si avvicinò a essi senza toccarli.  
"Potrebbero essere molto vecchi e di grande valore, quindi evitate di toccarli a mani nude" disse lui guardandoli da vicino.  
"Si sente puzza di...vecchio" esclamò Meg.  
"Possiamo vedere anche l'osservatorio?" Chiese lui cambiando subito discorso, e senza alcun indugio si ritrovarono davanti a un piccolo cancello con le varie fasi lunari incise in ferro battuto. Aprirono il cancello che conduceva a una galleria che sbucava in una stanza, dove si trovava una scala a chiocciola. La salirono e dopo aver aperto l'ultima porta rimasta si ritrovarono nell'osservatorio. Un enorme cupola che si affacciava sulla città faceva da tetto ma non c'era niente dentro quella stanza.  
"Allora, cosa ne pensate?"Tutti e due rimasero in silenzio.  
"Dovremmo pulirlo un po' se vogliamo che diventi il nostro punto di ritrovo ufficiale"  
"Concordo con il nerd. È un posto bellissimo. Non possiamo lasciarlo in questo stato."  
"Da domani inizieremo a pensare come migliorare posto senza distruggere niente. Però adesso è ora di tornare di sotto" |

"Qualcuno può accendere le luci? Ho le mani un tantino occupate" disse Charlie stringendo il suo regalo.  
Meg accese la torcia e accese gli interrotti. Le luci portatili che avevano posizionato nelle varie stanze emanavano una luce più flebile del solito.  
"Sarà meglio cambiare le batterie prima che ci lascino al buio" disse Meg.  
"Non preoccuparti. Per stasera reggeranno" disse Benny.  
I tre girarono attorno alla fontana, attraversarono la galleria ed entrarono nell'osservatorio. Il cielo era completamente sereno. I tre si affacciarono alle finestre della cupola e videro i paesini intorno al loro illuminarsi. Charlie si avvicinò a una finestrella e la aprì. In quella stanza non c’era nessuna luce, quindi si aiutarono facendosi luce a vicenda con il telefono, e in un attimo il telescopio era pronto all'uso. Charlie lo posizionò verso l’esterno, poi Armeggiò con le manopole a lato e ricalibrò le lenti e dopo pochi secondi lo videro sorridere, mentre guardava attraverso di esso.  
“Siete pronte a vedere la luna come mai in vita vostra?”.  
Meg fu la prima a vederla e rimase sbalordita. "Guarda anche tu Benny. Resterai senza fiato" disse Meg lasciandole il posto.  
Benny si avvicinò il più possibile alle lente e per vedere meglio, chiuse l'altro occhio. Riusciva a vedere la Luna perfettamente. Poteva distinguere ogni singolo cratere e le sembrava così vicina da poterla toccare. "È stupenda"  
"Volendo posso farvi vedere anche Marte, e se siamo fortunati anche Venere-"  
"La Luna sta diventando arancione"  
"Cosa?!" Esclamò Charlie.  
Benny gli lasciò il posto e lui confermò quello che lei gli aveva detto. "Tra pochi minuti sarà di un bel arancione acceso"  
"E mentre aspettiamo che la Luna si colori, direi di accendere della musica; e io ho la canzone perfetta per l'occasione".  
Meg entrò su Spotify e cerco "Bad Moon Rising" dei Creedence Clearwater Revival.


	4. tre

Benedetta si svegliò con un terribile mal di testa. La sera prima si era sentita male ed era andata a dormire prima del solito sperando che sarebbe passato. Il sole era già alto e i raggi del sole entravano dalla finestra. Si alzò di malavoglia ed entro in salotto. Vide suo padre che si preparava un panino e lui la salutò.  
“Sei ancora a casa? Non va al lavoro oggi?”  
“Sono già stato al lavoro”  
Lei lo guardò confusa.  
“Che ora è?”  
“Sono quasi le tre”  
“Cosa?! Dovevo consegnare una relazione oggi. Era importante. Perché non-”  
“Tranquilla cucciola. Oggi non c’era scuola”  
“Mi prendi in giro?”  
“No, certo che no. Leggi qui”  
Benny si avvicinò a suo padre che teneva il giornale in mano. Lui indicò un articolo che diceva “IL COVID-19 IMPAZZA PER L’ITALIA. LOMBARDIA E LA REGIONE PIÙ COLPITA”. Lei iniziò a leggere l’articolo e poi si fermò.  
“Non capisco. Perché anche qui?”  
Perché la Liguria confina con il Piemonte e dall’Emilia-Romagna e attualmente sono tra le regioni con più contagiati. Logico.  
“Credo che tu ci sia arrivata da sola. Io adesso torno al lavoro. Cerca di mangiare qualcosa”.  
Benny aspettò che lui uscisse prima di prepararsi. Cercò il telefono e quando si accorse che era scarico lo lasciò sul comodino. Non gli serviva contattare i suoi amici. Sapeva dove trovarli. Andò in bagno, prese una tachipirina dal cassetto dei medicinali e la mandò giù con un po’ di acqua; poi si cambiò i vestiti e uscì di casa, chiudendo la porta a chiave. Era una giornata particolarmente grigia ma non faceva per niente freddo. Attraversò il parcheggio, aprì il cancello senza farsi vedere e sgattaioló nel giardino del palazzo. Mentre si avvicinava alla villa, Charlie la vide e le aprì la porta.  
“Benny che ci fai qui? Pensavo stessi male”  
“Ho preso una tachipirina. Mi passerà”  
“BENNY SEI TU?!” Esclamò Meg dal corridoio di sinistra, dove si trovava uno spazio per la lettura.  
“SÌ MEG SONO IO”  
“SONO FELICE CHE STAI MEGLIO”  
“E da ore che ti mandiamo messaggi”  
“Scusa, avevo il telefono scarico e ho dormito tutto il giorno”  
“Quindi hai saputo della notizia?”  
“Ho letto un articolo prima di uscire. La scuola ha detto qualcosa?”  
“Sul sito c’è scritto che la scuola rimarrà chiusa per una settimana; poi decideranno cosa fare”  
Benny non rispose. Stava pensando a una cosa.  
“Avete qualcosa da fare oggi?”  
“No. Nessun impegno programmato”  
“Stessa cosa per me” disse Meg che li aveva raggiunti. “Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?"  
"Dobbiamo andare in città a prendere delle cose. Vi spiegherò tutto mentre andiamo"

"Certo che tu hai delle idee sempre strane. Cosa ci guadagno io a pitturare il soffitto camera tua?" Chiese Meg mentre trasportava dei piccoli barattoli di vernice.  
"Puoi usare il rullo per farlo” disse Benny.  
Per un attimo Meg ci pensò su.  
“Okay sì, ci sto”  
“E cosa vorresti disegnarci sopra?” Chiese Charlie.  
“Le stelle e i pianeti. Cos’altro sennò?”

Arrivati a casa di Benedetta, Charlie e Meg la aiutarono a spostare alcuni mobili e a tappezzare i mobili restanti, il pavimento e un pezzo delle pareti con la carta di giornale e teli di plastica. La parte più difficile fu quella perché pitturare era stato estremamente facile e divertente. Meg correva in giro per la stanza con il rullo pieno di colore attaccato al soffitto. Charlie e Benny cercavano di fare il più preciso possibile ma a volte si fermavano a guardarla correre per la stanza. Appena finirono di passare le due mani di colore, che si asciugarono più velocemente di quanto non avessero immaginato, i ragazzi decisero di fare una pausa.  
“Ragazze, io devo andare. Mio padre mi sta aspettando”  
“Ci vediamo presto” e lo videro uscire dalla stanza.  
“Allora, è uscito il colore che cercavi?” Chiese Meg.  
“Sì. È uscito un bellissimo arancione Marte”  
“Ti serve che ti tenga la scala?”  
“No tranquilla. Rimani pure distesa sul mio letto ricoperto di plastica”  
“A mia discolpa, si sta comodi”  
Benedetta scosse la testa, ridendo. Spostò la scala nel punto in cui aveva disegnato il pianeta in matita e iniziò a colorarlo.  
“I tuoi che dicono del fatto che dipingi?”  
“Loro pensano che un bel hobby. Per dipingere devi avere la mano ferma, quindi è perfetto per una ragazza che farà il chirurgo”  
“Quando gli dirai che non vuoi fare medicina?”  
“Quando tu ammetterai al mondo che vuoi fare l’avvocato”  
“Ma di che cazzo stai parlando?”  
“Non sono così stupida. Basta vedere i tuoi voti in diritto rispetto a tutte le altre materie”  
“Ma questo non vuol dire niente”  
“E poi una volta ho visto che avevi cercato delle università di legge su Google”  
“Un motivo in più per non darti il mio telefono”  
“Non c’è niente di male nel voler essere un avvocato”  
“Ma non lo sarò mai. Non posso permettermi le spese dell’università e devo rassegnarmi al fatto che probabilmente lavorerò in un fast food per tutta la vita”  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  
“E a casa come va?”   
“Una merda. Il fidanzato di mia madre è un rompicazzo. Non fa che squadrarmi dall’altro in basso ogni minuto della giornata”  
“Come hai detto che si chiama?”  
“Riccardo”  
“Okay sì ora mi ricordo di lui”  
“Ti giuro, non lo sopporto. Però mia mamma mi ha gentilmente chiesto di essere carina con lui quindi evito di insultarlo in sua presenza”  
“Posso solo immaginare quanto brutto sia”  
“Tu sai che io e Charlie ci conosciamo da più tempo, però faccio più fatica a dirgli queste cose. Ho paura che non possa capire”  
“È il tuo migliore amico. Dovresti dirgliele queste cose”  
“Ma anche tu fai parte dei miei migliori amici”  
“Appunto per questo ti sto dicendo di parlarne con lui”  
E Benny scese dalla scala.  
“Direi che per oggi sia abbastanza. Finirò domani mattina”  
“Comunque sta venendo davvero bene”  
“Quando sarà finito, vi farò un video”  
“Benny...non voglio tornare a casa”  
“E qual’è il problema? Resta qui se non vuoi andare”  
“Sei sicura?”  
“Certo che sì. Facciamo una serata tra ragazze”  
“Va bene. Allora resto”  
“Fantastico! Andiamo a vedere cosa potrei cucinarti di bello”


	5. quattro

Dopo l’annuncio della prolungata chiusura delle scuole, i tre amici si videro ancora due volte durante la settimana tra il due e l’otto marzo.   
"Ragazzi. Dovete sapere che questa è l'ultima volta che ci vediamo dal vivo. Almeno per un po' di tempo"  
"Di che parli?" Chiese Meg a Benny.  
Lei, che inizialmente era distesa con la schiena sull'erba, si girò sul fianco per vedere il volto dei suoi amici.  
"Mia mamma ha detto che in questi giorni chiuderanno tutto"  
"Quando te lo ha detto?" Chiese Charlie.  
"Ieri. In realtà è stato mio padre a dirmelo. Non riesco più a vederla da quasi una settimana" disse mettendosi seduta.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio mentre tutti guardavamo il loro paesino dalla collina più alta dei dintorni.  
"Se l'osservatorio fosse qui sopra, potremmo vedere meglio il cielo e le città attorno" disse Benny con lo sguardo fisso verso le case.  
"Dovremmo andare a casa" disse Charlie rompendo il nuovo silenzio che si era creato tra di loro.  
Nessuno di loro voleva alzarsi. Sapevano che se fossero tornati a casa, c'era la possibilità di non vedersi.   
"Hey Benny"  
Lei alzò lo sguardo e vide che Meg si era alzata, e le aveva teso una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
"Il picnic al tramonto è stato carino, ma dobbiamo tornare prima che faccia buio. Fa freddo qui quando il sole cala."  
Benny annuì, afferrando la sua mano. Aiutò a sparecchiare e subito dopo presero le bici.  
"Aspettate" disse Meg prima che partissero.  
"Che c'è? Hai dimenticato qualcosa?" Chiese Charlie.  
"Abbiamo portato un coltello?" Chiese Meg.  
"Non vorrai mica ammazzarci, spero"  
"Se volessi uccidervi, perché chiedervi l'arma del delitto?"  
"Perché sei così stupida da dimenticartela"  
"È un ragionamento da idiota"  
"Eccolo, tieni" disse Benny passandole il coltello.  
"Grazie mille" e Meg si diresse all'albero sotto cui si trovavano poco prima. "Ci vorrà un pochino, quindi potete pure sedervi."  
Benny e Charlie aspettarono finché Meg non ebbe finito.  
"Ragazzi, venite"   
I due si alzarono e videro che cosa aveva fatto.  
Ora sulla corteccia dell'albero c'era inciso:  
Posto segreto del star club   
"Star club?" Chiese Charlie.  
"Non ci siamo mai dati un soprannome come trio e questo mi sembrava-"  
"Perfetto" concluse Benny.  
"Sì. In effetti, mi piace molto" ammise Charlie.  
"Così quando torneremo, sarà rimasto qualcosa di noi" disse Meg guardando prima Benny e poi Charlie.

Ed era lì che Benny stava andando. Non al edificio abbandonato, che era diventata come una casa per lei; quel posto non era abbastanza lontano dai suoi problemi. Il vento era più forte del solito e le nuvole sopra la testa presagivano una tempesta, ma lei continuava a pedalare in sella alla sua bici; e mentre saliva verso la collina, lei pensava alla conversazione avvenuta con suo padre.

“Bibi, ti devo parlare”  
“Papà, ti ho detto centinaia di volte che non mi piace più quel soprannome. Non piace neanche a Oscar, vero?”   
Il gatto bianco a macchie nere, raggomitolato sotto il tavolino del salotto, miagolò in risposta alla sua padrona.  
“È importante, Bibi. Quindi ascolta”  
Benny annuì e rimase in attesa.  
“La mamma non tornerà a casa per un po’. In ospedale la situazione sta degenerando, e lei è costretta a lavorare molto più a lungo dei suoi soliti turni. Il virus si sta trasmettendo molto in fretta, più di quanto chiunque avesse potuto aspettarsi. Quindi per la nostra sicurezza, lei starà a casa di una sua collega. Tra poco verrà a prendere le valigie e voglio chiederti di restare in camera quando arriverà. Non potrei mai perdonarmelo se prendessi il virus. So che sei una ragazza matura e che non farai capricci o scenate, giusto?”  
Lei annuì senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Brava la mia dottoressa” e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. “Arriverà tra poco quindi-”  
“Vado a farmi un giro” disse alzandosi dal divano.  
“O-Okay. Va bene” rispose suo padre titubante. “Torna prima che inizi a piovere”  
“D’accordo” disse velocemente chiudendo la porta.

E quando arrivò in cima alla collina, i rimorsi presero il sopravvento. Avrebbe potuto rimanere e lottare, In fondo aveva il diritto di vedere sua madre. Avrebbe potuto ribellarsi, urlare contro suo padre e dirgli che si sbagliava, ma invece aveva deciso di correre via e di scappare. Presa dalla frustrazione, prese un sasso grande quanto il suo pugno e lo lanciò il più lontano possibile. Stava per prenderne un altro, ma la prima goccia di pioggia le cadde in testa. Lei prese la bici e corse giù dalla collina mentre la pioggia iniziava a cadere. Era arrivata nel parcheggio davanti a casa sua, ormai bagnata dalla testa ai piedi, quando vide la macchina di sua madre parcheggiata lì di fronte.   
Non voglio entrare lì dentro pensò lei.  
Passò per il cancello ed entrò nel palazzo abbandonato. Appena fu entrata, lasciò la bici sul muro più vicino alla porta. Si aspettava di vedere il posto completamente al buio, ma la luce dell'atrio e dell'ala ovest erano accese.  
Benny si incamminò verso il corridoio.  
"Meg? Charlie? Ci siete?" Chiese lei non vedendo chi ci fosse.  
Si sentì un miagolio e Oscar sbucò fuori dall'ala ovest.  
"Hey, che ci fai tu qui?" Disse lei accarezzandolo mentre gli faceva le fusa. Oscar si diresse verso la stanza con Benny al seguito. Quando entrò, vide Meg, seduta su una delle panche, che guardava fuori dalla finestra.  
"Meg"  
Lei sobbalzò e poi si tolse gli auricolari.  
"Dio, mi hai spaventata"  
"Scusa"  
"Tranquilla- Wow sei fradicia. Ma dove sei stata?"  
"Ero a fare un giro. Tu che ci fai qui?"  
"Potrei farti la stessa domanda"  
"Però non l'hai fatta"  
Lei abbozzò un sorriso e alzò la manica della felpa. Aveva diversi lividi sul braccio sinistro. Benny ebbe a malapena il tempo di guardare il braccio che già la manica era tornata al suo posto.  
"Era ubriaco?"  
"No. Era solo di cattivo umore. Che pezzo di merda"  
"Concordo. Come una persona può essere così cattiva?"  
"Non lo so. Sarà una cosa da patrigno"  
Meg guardò di nuovo fuori e prima che potesse girare la testa, Benny aveva già iniziato ad abbracciarla. Meg ricambiò.  
"È appena scoppiata una pandemia. Non credo si possa fare" disse Meg.  
"E da quando hai deciso di seguire le regole?" Chiese Benny sarcasticamente.  
"Non mi hai ancora detto perché sei qui"   
Benny sbuffò. "Non posso stare in casa mentre c'è mia madre e non volevo rimanere chiusa in camera" disse sedendosi sulla panca di fronte a quella dell'amica.  
Meg la guardò confusa.  
"Lascia perdere. È una lunga storia"  
"Io ho tutto il tempo del mondo. Probabilmente rimarrò qui tutta la notte. In più, non mi dispiace sentirti parlare"  
Benny la guardò per un paio di secondi e poi iniziò a raccontare.


End file.
